


Not My Baby!

by BBCMuggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Impala, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCMuggle/pseuds/BBCMuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Impala breaks down, Dean asks the wrong Angel for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Gabriel is not dead. Mild language.

“Something’s wrong with Baby!” Yells Dean from under the hood of the Impala.

“Uh, yeah, Dean. That’s why we’re sitting on the side of the road instead of looking for Crowley.” Sam replies. He’s sitting on a tree stump nearby, and drinking from his beer bottle.

“I don’t think you get it, Sam. I’ve been fixing up this car since I was eight. I know every problem she’s had and can have and I know how to fix them all. But she’s stopped running now, and I don’t know what to do!”

“Dean, the car’s what? Fifty-six years old now? It’s probably time to get a new one.” It comes out more harsh than Sam expected.

“Sam! You’ve had it out for my baby since the moment you got back from Stanford. Don’t tell me this is your doing.” Dean wipes his hands as he closes the hood and gets down on his back to check under the car for the third time.

“We’d been driving for five hours straight before it broke down, how could I have something to do with it?”

Dean grumbles incoherently in response. Sam rolls his eyes as he finishes off his beer.

“Hey! Bring me a flashlight!” Dean calls to Sam. Sam does as he’s told. “What is it?”

Dean points the flashlight at the inside bottom of the car. “It looks like some kind of marking. You been drawing on my car again??” Sam rolls his eyes. “I’m not three.”

Dean takes a picture under the car with his phone and slides out.

“You recognize this?” He shows Sam the picture of a strange marking in red.

“No, but it looks a bit like a wiccan symbol, see the way it loops around on the left here?”

“Nah, it’s a demon marking. The star gives it away.” Dean growls. “Dammit! If Crowley messed with my baby, I’m gonna-.”

“Look, don’t worry. I’ll call a tow truck and we can get a rental and –“

“No!” Dean cuts him off. “If this is Demon work, there’s nothing a stupid mechanic can do to fix it. Besides, we’re in the middle of nowhere. We gotta call an Angel.”

Sam sighs. “Where are we going to get an Angel? Cas is too busy to fix your car, Dean. And the rest aren’t exactly on your good side.”

Dean slides Sam one of his winning smile-wink combos as he prays: “Gabriel, get your candy-crusted wings down here right now and fix my baby.” He opens one eye. “We’ve got… uh… chocolate?”

A flutter of wings as Gabriel appears, sucking on a candy cane. Dean eyes it jealously.

“You boys had better have called me down here for something important, because I was in the middle of a _very_ promising poker game in Las Vegas with a good-luck lady seated on my lap.”

Sam looks at Dean pointedly.

“Crowley messed with my ride and I need you to fix her.” Dean blurts out.

“Her?” Gabriel smirks.

“It. I need you to fix my car. The Impala. That!” Dean stutters out, pointing to his car.

“You called me out here to fix your car? Do I look like a mechanic to you two chuckleheads?” He gestures to his not-round-enough tummy.

“Dean thinks Crowley put a curse on it that can only be lifted by an equally powerful force.” Sam adds, trying to be helpful.

“Well, you’re right about that. It’s been cursed by time, guys. Your ride is almost older than I am, and there’s nothing powerful enough to change that. I mean, there is, but it’s not me.”

“Don’t tell me there’s nothing you can do! This car’s lasted almost sixty years! And it can last another sixty!” Dean is not happy at all, but now he’s annoying Gabriel.

“Fine! You want your ‘ _baby_?’ I’ll give her to you.” Gabriel disappears, and the Impala along with him.

“No! No, No, No!” Dean yells at the sky! “Get back here you –“ But something catches Dean’s eyes in the woods.

“Sammy? Do you see that?” He whispers to his brother while pointing at the tree line.

A pair of deep brown eyes stare back at them. The face they belong to comes out from behind the trees, fierce and beautiful. The face comes with a woman, dressed entirely in black leather with silver highlights and a necklace of the classic Chevy logo.

Dean knows right away who this is.

“Baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If it gets enough hits, I might write another chapter ;)


End file.
